runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prifddinas
'''Prifddinas '''is an elvish city in Tirannwn. Prifddinas is, as the name translates from Welsh, the elves' capitol city. It is currently inaccessible to adventurers. Early History Prifddinas was founded after the first elves had entered Gielinor through the World Gate. It was Seren who told the eight elvish clans that in order to survive in this new land, they must form a single community. She led them to a vast clearing in the forest where she had already built the Tower of Voices, the future home of "The Assembly of Elders." In Seren's ideal world, all eight families had equal access to the Tower of Voices and lived peacefully in her crystalline city. Thus, the city was shaped as an octagon that was divided into eight equal segments, one for each clan. Each section contained a part of the city's massive curtain wall, as well as an entrance to the Tower of Voices in the center. This layout ensured that the clans were equal both in access to the Tower and the responsibility of protecting the city. Next, Seren provided each clan with a special seed which it was to plant in the middle of its territory. The seeds sprouted into massive crystalline towers, similar to the Tower of Voices but less majestic. Each tower had formed to meet the specific needs of the clan that planted it, and no two spires looked the same. When the ninth great tower had pierced the sky, the creation of Prifddinas was complete. Location Prifddinas is located in the norther area of Tirannwn, the land of the elves. It is bordered by the mountains of Arandar to the east, coastline to the west, and undiscovered territory to the north. While the city's main gate is part of the southern wall, there are also entrances in the other cardinal walls. A guard stands vigil outside the main gate, denying everyone access to the city "until the brigands are gone." Appearance The city is made entirely out of crystal, as elves can shape crystal into any form they wish through crystal chanting. The elves describe their city as the most beautiful piece of work on Gielinor, but apart from that little is known about the city itself. In Edern's Journal, the under-city - and the Grand Library - are revealed. Currently, only empty grassland populated by some evergreens and small animals is visible beyond the gates and walls. Modern Times Priffdinas is now under control of the Iorwerth Clan, as evidenced by the guard's uniform. The exiled clans have set up their own settlement, Lletya, east of the Isafdar forest. Nissyen Edern writes in his journal that he visted his his brother, Iestin Edern, in Prifddinas in Year 169. It is the same year as the adventurer reopened the Well of Voyage. This somehow clashes with the recent events in Within the Light; in this quest, it is revealed that in order to protect the city from attacks from the east and the Dark Lord, many elders sacrificed what power they had to revert most of the city back to crystal seed form long ago. References Category:Elves